Dramione Drabbles
by Queen of Faerie
Summary: Here is a collection of the fluffiest, cutest Dramione one shots! Each shot will have a prompt that will cause the story to make you squeal, sigh and melt into a puddle of goo! R&R! DRAMIONE! ON HIATUS
1. Quidditch

**A/N Guys, I went back and updated the original version of this chapter because I REALLY didn't like it, so, yea. I hope you like this one more than the first!**

**Nope, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Quidditch_

Hermione stood staring at Harry, Ginny and Ron doing fancy loops in the sky and felt sick.

"Come on, Hermione! Join us!" Ginny called down, the wind blowing her fiery red hair into her face.

I shook my head wildly. "No way. I am not going to do this."

Ginny flew down and pouted at me "Why not?"

I laughed "Because I am in no way interesting in anything involving brooms or flying".

Ginny frowned for a minute before continuing victoriously "Fine then, if your won't do it for your own pleasure, then how about for your job?"

I stared at her "Ginny, I'm a healer. I spend all day cooped up in the hospital healing people. Why on earth would I need to know how to fly a broom?"

"And what if they are unable to move a patient and they need their best healer to fly up to the patient?" Ginny said smugly

"Well then I guess I won't be the one healing then, won't I?" I retorted.

Ginny shook her head at me and kicked off to join the boys in the sky, leaving me alone on the ground.

"What happened to all that bravery Gryffindors are famous for, Granger?" A voice sounded right behind me.

I let out a tiny scream before spinning around only to find myself staring into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I gulped.

When Harry and Ron became Aurors, apparently so did Malfoy. They were wary of each other at first, but as Minister Shacklebolt teamed them up again and again for missions, they started getting closer and friendlier to each other. It had continued up to the point where they started inviting each other over and meeting up out of work.

Which was why Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco and I were currently hanging out on the field behind the Burrow. Well, kind of, Harry and Ron had grabbed their brooms, and Ginny had followed (the traitor) and left me behind with Malfoy. I was surprised when Harry first introduced me to him, but it became clear that Draco Malfoy had changed for the better. He was no longer rude and arrogant, and wasn't discriminative to muggle-borns and half-bloods, although he had lost none of his wit, as I discovered during our many playful banter sessions. He had also filled out quite nicely, although I would rather dye my hair pink than admit that I've been thinking about him in _that way_.

Looking into his eyes now, I replied to his question "I'm not afraid, I just don't feel like it."

Draco raised a blond eyebrow. "Your lying"

"I am not" I replied hotly

"Yes you are"

"Trust me Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of knowing whether or not I'm telling the truth" I crossed my arms.

"Trust me Granger, I am perfectly capable of knowing whether or not your telling the truth" He mocked me, and mirrored my stance.

"Fine!" I screamed at him "I am afraid of riding a broom!"

He smirked "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

My only reply was to glare a hole in the middle of his face.

"So, the Gryffindor's Golden Princess is afraid of flying, wonder why?" He cocked his head at me and crossed his arms.

I looked at him incredulously "Um hello? You are floating mid air, hundreds of feet up, sitting on a _stick_ on which you are depending your life on!"

He rolled his eyes "You make it sound like it's the most dangerous thing you could ever do"

I huffed up at him "Oh? If you're so willing to argue with me about flying, why aren't you up there with the rest of them, hmm?"

He looked at me like I was missing something obvious "Granger, I would be flying with the part-time Chudley Cannons beater, the Holyhead Harpies Chaser and Puddlemere United's Seeker" he shook his head "I could never hope to match their skill. I would be the worse player in that group."

He looked down at me "Unless you joined, Granger" He looked like he was planning something.

I frowned "What are you playing at" I asked warily.

He didn't reply, but instead _accioed_ his broom and mounted it. He smirked at me before pulling me onto the broom in front of him.

I froze. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

His wrapped an arm around me and held the front of the broom with his free hand. "Hold on tight"

And then he kicked off.

I screamed and closed my eyes as I felt the wind blowing in my hair and across my face. Draco laughed and I felt the direction of the wind change and I opened my eyes to see the ground rapidly approaching, I screamed again and turned my head away. At the last minute, I felt Draco pull out of the dive and slowly ascend again. By this time, I was whimpering and was positively terrified.

"You can open your eyes now Granger" he said

I shook my head wildly.

"Granger? Are you alright?" his tone was concerned now.

I whimpered.

"Granger say something" he tone was something similar to panic. Again I said nothing and tried in vain to calm my heart.

After a while, he spoke softly. "Hermione?"

Instantly, my eyes snapped open and I turned to face him. The look in his eyes made me breathless, the way he was looking at me made me feel like I was the most preciously fragile and amazing thing in the world.

"Are you alright?" he repeated softly

That snapped me out of my reverie and I remembered where I was and I closed my eyes tightly again. He sighed.

"Trust me for once." That made me pause and realize that he was trying to help me overcome my fears and here I was not even trying. I slowly opened my eyes and had my breath stolen away by the view.

The sun was setting and it cast an golden red glow on the clouds around us. The Burrow was lit up a distance away and the crescent moon was peeking over the hills. It was beautiful and rendered me speechless. I looked at Draco and tried to convey what I was feeling to him.

"I-I-um-this-" I sighed and tried again. "Thank you"

He smiled at me and I grinned right back. We were both slowly leaning in when Ron's voice called out

"Oi! You two, lets have a race to see who can reach the Burrow first"

Draco smirked "Your on"

My eyes widened and I started gabbling "Draco, Draco DRACOOOOOOO" I failed to complete my sentence before Draco fell in a steep dive and then we were flying across streams and meadows with the cool afternoon wind whipping across our faces. After awhile my fear melted away and I let myself be lost in the sensation.

Little did I know that two years later, I would be telling my blonde hair, grey eyed son how his father helped me overcome my fear of flying.

**A/N So this is it folks, I hope you liked this version better because I know I certainly did. And please leave a review telling me what you thought, this story now has over 400 views, and yet only 6 reviews, please please please tell me what you think of it! Reviews are love and cookies and I'll tell you now that I can't write on an empty stomach.**

_Queen of Faerie_


	2. Cherries

**A/N Here it is darlings! I am sooooooo sorry for the wait, I know it's been forever, but I've been busy doing stuff. So anyways, here is the next chapter. The prompt is Cherries, submitted by Cupid'sDaughter19.**

**And no, I STILL don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely Joanne Katherine Rowling**

Cherries

'Those cherries. Those God damn cherries. Why does she have to eat them so prettily anyways? Why couldn't she just pop them into her mouth and chew like a normal person?' Draco Malfoy thought to himself as he watched the Head Girl Hermione Granger slowly suck on a cherry as she flicked through a book. He shifted slightly on his chair, watching her across their shared head dorm. 'At least she isn't eating them with whipped cream like last week' he grumbled to himself.

You see, ever since Granger and I got chosen as Head Boy and Girl, we had to share a dorm with a common room. Mcgonnagall kept pushing and pairing the two of us together until we finally got sick of fighting and called a truce.

Before you know it, we had started helping each other with homework and things like that until we got quite close to each other. But as I started hanging out with her more, I noticed her eating habits.

Oh no, she didn't eat like a pig and she had excellent manners. But it was the cherries. I had discovered that she loved cherries, and I was okay with that, cherries are quite delicious. It was just the way she ate them that bothered me.

She didn't pop them in her mouth and chew like a normal human being, oh no, she had to eat them in a way that forced me to practice his self control.

She would dangle them in front of her mouth, holding the stem, then her tongue would slowly reach out and pull it into her mouth. She wouldn't even fully take it into her mouth. She'd slowly suck on half of it for awhile, as if she could taste it through the skin of the fruit, then she'd roll it around her tongue softly, before finally biting into it. Even then she'd close her eyes and savor the taste, a blissful expression on her face.

She didn't know I watch her of course, I make sure of that, but for some reason nowadays, whenever she looks at me, she gives me this meaningful look, like she knows something I don't. It's starting to scare me a bit. And by a bit, I mean a lot. I hope I haven't done anything, I may be a pureblood and an excellent wizard, but she was a downright genius. One does not simply mess with Hermione Granger and hope to live the rest of one's life without pain or humiliation.

As I watched her give a cherry a particularly delicious lick, and I internally groaned._ There goes my afternoon studying._

_1 Week Later._

She had gone back to whipped cream again. Sometimes, I wondered if the Gods were against me. I thought that it would be over by now, she had developed several passing food crushes in the past, and none had lasted this long. Her first one was bubblegum. That was ok, it was not that difficult the way her lips moved if you didn't think about it. It was harder when she was blowing bubbles of course, her lips pursed in a way that made me want to kiss them all day long, and the popping sound kept drawing my attention back to her lips again, but I held out, and ignored her. She got over gum in a couple of days. Her next food fetish was strawberries. And she had a tendency to pick the juiciest, plumpest, redest strawberries that trickled juice down her chin when ever she took a bite. And the sound she made when she got a particularly delicious strawberries had made me flee the room on more than one occasion.

Her next food of choice were peppermint sticks. I didn't even bother with trying to resist. I made it a point to never be in the same room as she was when she was sucking on one. And now she was eating those darn cherries with whipped cream again.

I sighed painfully as I spotted a dash of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth. The sound caused Hermione to look at him.

"Are you ok?" she looked at him with a concerned expression.

Oh great, now shes looking at me, he internally face plamed.

"Draco? Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" she walked over to me and perched lightly on the arm of the sofa I was sitting on.

She reached out to rest her hand on my forehead- presumed to feel my temperature- and as she leaned forwards, I could practically taste cherries on her lips, just from looking at them. It also didn't help that her top buttons were undone and she might have revealed a bit of lace as she leaned forwards.

I groaned out loud, which turned out to be a bad idea, since it only made her think that I was in pain.

"Are you ok? Draco say something" she said, beginning to panic slightly.

I managed an eye roll "Hermione, calm down woman, I'm fine, just kind of tired from studying"

She nodded in understanding and I continued.

"I think I'll go to bed early and I'll be fine tomorrow"I lied, I knew that I wouldn't be fine tomorrow, unless she quit her cherry obsession, which I found highly unlikely to happen any time soon.

As I retreated into my separate bedroom, I didn't see her frown at my back.

_2 Days Later _

Draco stared at his Ancient Runes textbook unseeingly. It was late, and as far as he knew, he was the only person left in the library, even Madam Pince had left long ago. The only reason he had been allowed to stay was because he was one of the only people (along with Hermione and a few Ravenclaws) who really used the library and had never been caught doing anything against the rules of the library. But just because she hasn't caught me doesn't mean I haven't been doing anything, Draco thought to himself with a smirk. He looked at the mess of runes and olden texts that swam across his vision and sighed.

Usually Hermione helped him with his Ancient Runes homework, but now that option was clearly out of the window. The past few days he had been avoiding her like the plague. He made it a point to never be in close proximity with her should she still smell like the sweet fruit that plagued his dreams. It was obvious that it hurt her, he could still clearly her hurt expression when he moved to a different seat when she sat next to him in Charms. So far, he had managed to avoid her attempts to talk to him, but he knew that she'd corner him in the end. It was just those cherries! They stained her lips a most delicious shade of red and their sweet-sour smell clung to her wherever she went. He couldn't risk being around her should he do something that might ruin their friendship, something like kiss for example, no, it wouldn't do, he would just have to talk to her and explain that he couldn't be friends with her anymore, even if that meant lying about as to why that was.

He sighed again and gathered his books and stuffed them into his bag. He was about to exit the library and to find Hermione when his path was blocked by said Gryffindor.

He immediately halted and searched his mind for a way out as Hermione glared at him. He decided at he should try an act normal.

"Good afternoon, Hermione" this only seemed to made her angrier.

"Don't you 'Good afternoon' me, Draco! We need to talk"

He pretended to be surprised "About what?"

She stalked towards him, forcing him to back up "You know exactly about what"

She continued walking towards him until she had him up against a bookshelf. "You've been ignoring me" she pronounced each word with a hard poke to his chest.

He raised an eyebrow "I have no idea what your talking about. I've just been studying, exams are in a month you know"

She glared at him again "Oh really? Than how come you haven't realized that your textbooks are missing?"

The little minx, he swore in his head. She must have stolen my books to see if I would react. I hadn't realized. "I have. I just haven't asked you" I replied, going along with it

She smirked "Aha! See, your textbooks haven't been touched, their still on the small table in our common room. This proves that you aren't studying and that your are avoiding me on purpose" she crossed her arms, triumphant before a thought occurred to her.

"Question is why" she frowned up at me before continuing in a softer tone.

"Why aren't you talking to me, Draco? Did I do something?" She bit her bottom lip worriedly "because if I did, I'm sorry"

I sighed but didn't reply strait away. When it was obvious that I wasn't going to reply, she continued.

"I mean, I've tried to talk to you and you completely ignore me. And you even moved away from me when I tried to sit next to you." She hesitated before continuing "Do you hate me now?"

I looked at her incredulously "Are you kidding me? Of course I don't hate you"

She frowned, worrying her forehead "But then why-"

I cut her off "It's those goddamn cherries!"

She blinked "Cherries? What cher-"

I didn't let her finish "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Hermione." I pushed my self off the book self and started walking towards her, so that I was the one forcing her back. "I'm talking about those delicious little red fruits that you never seem to stop eating!" I groaned. "I can't do this! Your seriously making me practice my control here 'Mione, and that's one thing I've never been good at!" I closed my eyes. "I don't want to do anything that I'll regret later, I don't want to ruin our friendship"

I opened my eyes and backed off, putting distance between the two of us. As I turned to leave, she called out "Draco, wait"

I took a deep breath and stopped. I heard her footsteps moving closer until she was standing in front of me. I could tell that she was waiting for me to look at her but I stubbornly didn't look her in the eye. She sighed and laid a gentle hand on my cheek. My eyes snapped to hers.

"Tell me Draco, what do the cherries make you want to do?" For a while we just stood there in the deserted library, neither one of us moving, neither one of us breathing. Until I covered her mouth with mine.

She tasted exquisite, exactly the way I imagined her to. She tasted of cherries, of sweetness and sugar. She tasted like Hermione. I hungrily devoured her mouth, forcing my tongue in, desperate to taste more of her. After awhile we parted and rested our foreheads against each others.

"You know something? I huskily whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and shake her head no. I smirked. "I think cherries are my new favorite fruit."

**So thats it people, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think of it! Also, I might upload a new version of the first chapter because for some reason, I just realized how sucky it was compared to my other works :P Also, guys I could use some help with my POV writing, as some of you have probably noticed, I switch from third person to Draco's point of view a lot, I just don't really know how to do that! If someone could help me by giving some advice that'd be great.**

_Queen of Faerie_


End file.
